


Asunto de Tensión

by BloomingWinterRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, No me he fumado nada, Una simple comedia romantica, en un mundo loco donde Lost Canvas se animó completa, lo aseguro xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingWinterRose/pseuds/BloomingWinterRose
Summary: [Au] Milo y Camus, dos actores de doblaje que apenas se soportan, deben dejar de lado su discordia tras saber que trabajaran juntos como protagonistas de un CD Drama BL. [Yaoi/Comedia/Parodia/Romance]





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Asunto de Tensión
> 
> Personajes Principales: Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpio
> 
> Genero: Parodia, Comedia, Romance
> 
> Advertencias: Yaoi.
> 
> Dedicatoria: A Aledono ya que fue gracias a ella que esta historia se escribe, al igual que a Artemiss, Leika y Melissia por revisar mis locuras y ayudarme :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. El propósito del fic es entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Notas Adicionales: Es una historia ligera, que pretende no pasar de 3 capítulos. Se trata de un universo alterno y lindo donde ya nadie pelea por la pizza con o sin piña, y Lost Canvas fue animado en su totalidad. Y ya están advertidos sobre la temática, así que cualquier comentario negativo de esos que rondan últimamente a los fics de temática yaoi, serán ignorados y eliminados.

Capítulo 1

Para Camus aún era irreal aquel hecho. De todos los actores de doblaje existentes en el medio, con suficiente talento para semejante tarea, contrataban a aquel orate rubio, cuyas actitudes bromistas e inmaduras de pésimo gusto le colmaban su paciencia, haciéndole perder la concentración entre las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y es que para Camus Aubriot, su trabajo requería dedicación, introducirse en el papel de un personaje de lleno, y los sonidos de gases fingidos, las risas intencionales y una que otra broma subida de tono de parte de Milo y Compañía, como llamaba a sus colegas de doblaje, quienes hacían buenas migas con el chico, mostraban la falta de seriedad en un medio en el cual tenía la meta de destacarse.

Por otro lado Milo pensaba que Camus deseaba mantener un estatus de inalcanzable, algo que no parecía agradarle de todo, sobre todo al tratarse actores cuyos rostros eran prácticamente desconocidos, eran sus voces las que hacían el trabajo. Le desagradaba lo presuntuoso de Camus y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de incomodarlo, y no era una tarea difícil. No lo conocía muy bien, y tampoco le interesaba, pero encontraba divertido sacarle de sus casillas y ver su ceño fruncido en el momento en que un comentario fuera de lugar o un falso sonido escatológico resultaba placentero para él.

Ambos eran polos opuestos. Milo fue una estrella adolescente en un grupo de chicos, Golden Boyz cuyo único éxito "Mi cosmos es tuyo" le hicieron alcanzar la cúspide de la fama. Con ello llegaron las consecuencias de la misma, los gritos desesperados de las puertas y hormonales fans, el acoso constante de los paparazzi, el codearse con las estrellas y los obsequios que recibían. A su vez, Milo sentía su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar la ropa interior lanzada por fans en la tarima mientras él y sus compañeros bailaban mientras movían sus labios al ritmo de la música pregrabada, al igual que las perturbadoras cartas en donde múltiples desconocidas le aseguraban estar esperando un hijo suyo. Pronto, los humos subieron y con ello el afán de cada uno de los miembros de separarse para comenzar sus proyectos en solitario se hicieron presentes. Milo por su parte, copió la fórmula del hit que los lanzó a la fama, y sacó "Aguijón en tu corazón", alcanzando éxito en países como Japón, Tailandia y Suazilandia. Aunque el éxito no duró mucho en cartelera, aún mantenía su base de histéricas fanáticas detrás de él, y con ello, una actitud de divo, propio del hijo de un Jeque, crecía. Aun recordando, Milo podía comparar su actitud con la de Justin Bieber en su época de ensueño y si pudiera regresar el tiempo, buscaría al Milo de 16 años y lo patearía. Por suerte, la cordura y una paliza que su abuela materna le dio con paraguas incluido en un restaurant, y la cual había sido grabada y podía verse en Youtube, le hicieron reflexionar. Milo estaba más que agradecido con ella, mas no con el ojete que le grabó y subió el video a la plataforma, y que a pesar de las múltiples denuncias, nunca pudo dar de baja. Se retiró de la música, regresó a la escuela y conjuntamente realizó algunas pasantías al mismo tiempo que sacaba su carrera de comunicación social, gracias a influencias que no lo abandonaron, por más sucio que se sintiera por hacer uso de ellas. Posteriormente, encontró en el doblaje su profesión de vida y lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Prestar su voz para personajes maravillosos le hacía sentir pleno y le permitía a su vez mantener la discreción en su ahora sencillo estilo de vida.

De parte de Camus la situación no difería mucho, pese a venir de un mundo similar, pero distinto a la vez. Siendo hijo de actores famosos, se dedicaba a perfeccionarse tanto como le era posible, y no era a causa de la proyección de sus exigentes padres, el deseaba ser de esa manera. Las relaciones sociales en exceso le eran innecesarias, además de una pérdida de su tiempo y su energía. Encontró en la actuación y el doblaje su forma de vida, pese a que apenas toleraba a los artistas del medio, los encontraba en su mayoría como seres egocéntricos con un terrible déficit de atención que por más que intentaran, no iban a poder llenar. Su representante no estaba de acuerdo, y por eso le instigaba de la mejor manera posible a mostrarse abierto al público, a ser un poco más accesible, tarea que lograba a muy duras penas.

La última producción a la cual Camus prestaba su voz establecía en el contrato de trabajo presentarse a diversos eventos relacionados a la franquicia de animación japonesa. Camus estaba más que acostumbrado a asistir a las convenciones, podría decir que había visto un mundo diverso. Sin embargo, la última exigencia del contrato le pareció más que absurda.

–Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta engañar a las personas, y menos con un truco tan barato como ese –Camus permanecía de brazos cruzados, sentado en aquel amplio y cómodo sillón, su cara era de pocos amigos.

–No te piden que finjas ser su pareja, tampoco que te acuestes con él, solo deben aparentar que son buenos amigos y ya –Aldebarán, el representante de Camus, siempre sabía cómo ser directo.

–No pienso mentir con mis acciones, menos si se trata de ese sujeto –Camus ya estaba bastante ofuscado. De todas las personas con las que debía interactuar y que no eran de su agrado, era justamente con Milo, con quien no deseaba ni siquiera intercambiar un simple saludo.

–Mira, no me culpes a mí, culpa a la autora de la serie, a los productores y a los de marketing por vender la idea de que sus personajes son los mejores amigos, con trasfondo homoerotico, según he visto –Aldebarán se mantenía neutro, su jovialidad trataba de contrarrestar los tintes de amargura que su representado mostraba de vez en cuando –Y hablando de eso, supongo que has visto el guion del CD drama que te envié esta mañana. El dinero que te ofrecen es más de lo que han ofrecido en otros trabajos, y además promete darte mayor proyección, sabes a que costo, claro está –Aldebarán quería reír, las escenas románticas que imaginaba eran algo que ni el mismo haría, pero imaginar a Camus diciendo frases cursis, le partía de la risa.

–No necesitas decirlo –Camus liberó sus brazos, entrando en calma –El libreto no está mal, y con lo que ofrecen está bien. Supongo que no tendré problemas con el rol –Se incorporó, para buscar la puerta y salir de la oficina de su colega –Avísame cuando tengas el contrato.

– ¿Tan rápido te vas? –Aldebarán no se levantaba para nada de su sillón.

–Voy a la farmacia por antiácido. Si voy a tener que actuar como el mejor amigo de ese tipo, lo necesitaré. Y más te vale ir mañana conmigo, o no responderé de lo que haga –Dicho aquello, Camus se marchó, dejando a un Aldebarán advertido.

Y es que el joven de origen brasileño, conocía de sobra a Camus y su acida elocuencia que emergía cuando algo no le parecía, dejándole uno que otro sinsabor, varias veces de forma pública. Detrás de su altura y corpulencia pronunciada, había una gran masa de noble corazón que se estresaba fácilmente con las acciones de su amigo de la secundaria y representado. Echó su cabeza para atrás, se incorporó para poner seguro a la puerta de su oficina, dejándose caer en el sillón, y abrir el navegador, buscando el placer culposo que solía servirle como escape a sus pesadillas de la vida real.

Pronto, a través de Youtube podía verse claramente un video que sacó uno que otro suspiro al grandulón: "Cute kitten sneezes"

x-x-x-x-x

En la convención, las personas no paraban de pedirle fotos. A juzgar por lo que Milo veía, la temática central era la serie a la cual prestaron sus voces, y por ende, sus compañeros de doblaje y el formarían parte de la atracción principal. Cuando Milo terminó de posar para una fotografía junto a un par de chicas vestidas como la versión en genderbend de Caballeros Dorados, tomó su lugar en la mesa donde harían la entrevista, y para su sorpresa, el lugar que estaba a su lado, pertenecía al chico que conocía mejor como el menudo estirado. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez, pensando en lo que Aioros, su representante le había dicho, aconsejándole mentir sobre su relación con Camus. Era bueno para su carrera y para las fans.

Camus, al ver al chico que se sentaría a su lado, masculló por lo bajo, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Pasó a su lado, sin verlo. No se sentía a gusto con la idea de tratarlo siquiera, razón por la cual empujó su silla sin fijarse, tratando de pasar, algo que sin duda alertó a Milo.

–Estas disculpado –Milo le vio, mostrando molestia en sus palabras y en su expresión facial.

– ¿Lo dices por ti o por tu ego que se atravesó en mi camino? –No había dudas, Camus apenas toleraba al rubio.

–Pendejo –Milo susurró por lo bajo, desviando su mirada, aun conteniéndose, ya que la presentación comenzaría pronto.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –Camus lo había escuchado.

–Lo que dijo mi enorme ego –Milo quería agregar algo más, pero la ronda de preguntas había empezado con el primer fan, un chico de lentes de pasta gruesa y una camiseta de lo que parecía ser, un gigante sin piel, que mostraba el tejido muscular por completo, y atravesaba un muro.

–Señorita Shaina, ¿Su preparación para prestar su voz a la reencarnación de Quetzalcóatl requirió de alguna tarea especial?

–A decir verdad no –La voz de la joven de cabellos verdes resonó en el lugar –Siempre me he considerado curiosa por la mitología de todas las culturas de las que puedo leer. Interpretar a Calvera fue una experiencia enriquecedora, y puedo identificarme con su independencia como mujer –Tras aquellas palabras dichas por su compañera de trabajo, Camus pudo notar un ligero rubor en el rostro de Aldebarán, quien sonreía por aquella respuesta.

–Hablando de leer –Una chica con lo que parecía ser un cosplay de un patinador artístico –Camus, ¿Te gusta leer al igual que Degel? ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan? ¿Te consideras fan de las historias eróticas? –La última pregunta hizo que algunos gritos femeninos se escucharan entre las personas.

El enrojecimiento en el rostro de Camus fue más que evidente, sentía sus orejas entrar en calor, e incluso Aldebarán lo notó, buscándole con la mirada, para pedirle en lenguaje de señas que mantuviera la calma, por el bien de ambos. Más antes de que Camus pudiese mencionar alguna palabra quizás descortés hacia la chica, Milo tomó su micrófono y respondió.

–Claramente le gusta leer, eso se puede ver en su Instagram –Milo guiñó su ojo con la respuesta, Camus solo le vio.

– ¿Y los libros eróticos? ¿Ha leído 50 sombras de Grey? Milo te amo –Tres voces diferentes se escucharon. Definitivamente las fans se desinhibían.

–Eso es personal señoritas, y lo que he visto de mi amigo no se dice –Tras aquella respuesta, Milo dejó caer un brazo sobre el hombro de Camus, mientras los gritos de las chicas iban en aumento, estremeciendo la sala. Nuevamente, Camus estaba ruborizado.

–Que lindos, si se sonroja es por algo –Gritó una chica que usaba un uniforme típico de secundaria japonesa. Eso solo hizo que Camus sintiera deseos de levantarse de su silla y retirarse.

–Camus, tengo una pregunta sería para ti –Una chica de cabellos castaños y camiseta negra se incorporó, a lo que Camus asintió –Si Milo y tu son tan buenos amigos, ¿Le bajas la calentura cada vez que se le sube? –Nuevamente las fans gritaron. Camus respiró profundamente.

–Mi amistad con Milo abarca diversos aspectos similares a los que caracterizan a Degel y Kardia –Para empezar, que al igual que ellos, era ficticia, fue lo que quiso agregar Camus.

–Milo, ¿Sabes si Degel ha probado el aguijonazo de Kardia? –Una chica, aún más osada, preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Son secretos de la serie, pero podrás concluirlo tú misma –Milo sonreía con cada pregunta, manteniendo la calma. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, a diferencia de Camus.

El resto de la corta entrevista fue más tranquila, y tras algunas fotografías y firma de autógrafos, dieron por concluida aquella sesión de castigo infernal, retirándose cada uno por su lado. Camus buscó durante un buen rato por los alrededores a Aldebarán, encontrándolo junto a Milo y Shaina. Gruñó por lo bajo, deseaba marcharse, no convivir más con el enemigo.

–Ahí estas Camus –Aldebarán parecía feliz, cual si hubiese recibido una grata noticia – ¿Ya firmaste el contrato que te envié?

–Sí, esta mañana lo hice –Replicó Camus, sin ver a los acompañantes del brasileño –Aun no me has dicho cuándo será la reunión con el resto de los actores.

–Es justo ahora –Aldebarán lo empujó levemente hacia donde Milo y Shaina estaban –Milo será protagonista junto a ti en el CD drama, y comienzan a grabar en dos días –Aquello cayó como balde de agua helada para Camus. Milo no se quedó atrás, girando su rostro.

– ¿Qué? –Milo también parecía molesto.

–No nos informaron de esto antes. Quiero una explicación –Camus se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar su mirada fija de Aldebarán.

–Hace un par de horas me avisaron que Saga tuvo una emergencia relacionada con su salud y está en…–Aldebarán hablaba tan rápido como podía, tratando de salir de aquella situación cuanto antes.

–Tuvo otro colapso mental –Le interrumpió Camus

–Y está otra vez en la institución mental de la vez pasada –Agregó Milo, mientras los presentes le miraban –Su hermano gemelo es un viejo amigo, lo acompañé a visitarlo el año pasado.

–El punto es que el papel de Saga se lo dieron a Milo y en dos días deben ir al set y grabar –El representante de Camus se acercó inconscientemente a Shaina, que presenciaba toda la escena en silencio.

–Entonces Milo fue la segunda opción –Camus dejó salir aquello como acido sin importarle el efecto en su coprotagonista.

–Segundas opciones pueden sorprenderte –Milo estaba molesto, pero no iba a dejar que lo afectara –Y a todas estas, se supone que deberíamos reunirnos antes de grabar para ensayar –El chico tenía un buen punto.

–Respecto a eso, la productora no hará la reunión –Aldebarán dijo esto con una expresión de buen humor disimulado –Están atrasados con la entrega y comenzaran a grabar pronto. Asumieron que ustedes no tendrán problemas ya que trabajaron juntos antes –Cerró sus ojos al sonreír para no ver las miradas asesinas lanzadas por Milo y Camus –Pero es aconsejable que se reúnan por su propia cuenta, si leyeron la última parte del libreto sabrán porque lo digo –Cuando se dio cuenta, ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

x-x-x-x-x

Aquello era inaceptable, y era parte de la costumbre de Aldebarán, no avisarle con tiempo los cambios eventuales, siendo el último en enterarse, asumiendo las consecuencias de eventos desagradables. La molestia de Camus provocó una ligera jaqueca, y por esa razón, estaba tumbado en el amplio mueble de su casa, mientras la bufanda de color guinda que usó para el evento cubría sus ojos. Eran las 19 horas y la idea de no pensar durante el resto de la noche en trabajar con alguien que le desagradaba se vio esfumada cuando el timbre sonó incesantemente, obligándole a abrir la puerta, tras quitar 3 seguros que por precaución tenía en las puertas. Lo que encontró no fue para nada de su satisfacción.

– ¿No me dejaras pasar o esa educación estirada es fingida también? –Con aquellas palabras Milo lo saludó.

–Perdón, creí que te le perdiste a alguien–Camus era bastante sarcástico cuando así lo quería. Se abrió paso para dejar al chico pasar.

–Bonito lugar, ¿Dónde escondes el escudo de tu ilustre familia de alcurnia? –Milo hacía referencia a los padres de Camus.

–Eso no te importa, ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? –Camus no apartaba su vista de Milo, quien merodeaba por los alrededores del departamento –No sé si te han dicho pero pareces un perro buscando un lugar para dejar sus desechos –En efecto, un confianzudo Milo llegó rápidamente al área de la cocina, encontrándose con el refrigerador, e incordiando a Camus

–Solo le cobré un favor a tu representante. ¿Sabes? Con tu influencia podrías presentarle a alguien, el pobre se ve un buen chico, que es maltratado por su empleado y… ¿QUE ES ESTO? –Milo adquirió un aire de sorpresa al abrir el refrigerador de Camus, encontrando solamente 3 jarrones de plástico transparentes llenos de agua, hielo en la despensa y en un pequeño envase de aluminio desechable lo que parecía ser la mitad de una ensalada Cesar, aun fresca –¿Cómo sobrevives? ¡AIORIA DEBE VER ESTO! –Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tomó una fotografía, para estallar en risa.

–No te di permiso para que husmearas en mi departamento, y menos para tomar fotos –Un molesto Camus tomó a Milo del brazo, halándolo con fuerza y cerrando el refrigerador –Las carcajadas de Milo solo ayudaban a que se enojara aún más, y su jaqueca cobrara fuerza.

–Ya lo confirmé, eres un hombre de hielo –Milo parecía disfrutar la situación –Es que solo te alimentas de agua, ¿O también haces fotosíntesis? –Habían llegado a las afueras del departamento sin darse cuenta.

– ¡Largo! Y que no te vuelva a ver por aquí –Molesto como estaba, dio un portazo a la puerta, cerrándola en las narices de Milo, sin importarle más su expresión.

Puso seguro a la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de encontrar un poco de calma en una situación innecesaria para él. Sin embargo, un mensaje de texto de parte de Aldebarán lo alarmó

"Una foto de un refrigerador que alega ser tuyo aparece publicada en la cuenta de Instagram de Milo"

No era necesario decir más. Abrió la mencionada aplicación y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron. En efecto, la fotografía, que ya tenía 125 "Likes" en tan solo 15 minutos de haber sido subida, era reconocida por él. Aquellos jarrones con agua estaban en su refrigerador, y la dichosa ensalada era la que había dejado a medio comer en la mañana. Apretó el puño de su mano libre antes de ver los comentarios adjuntos a la infame captura.

– "Es ese el acuario de Camus?" –Fue el comentario de un chico llamado Aioria.

–"Y los hielos que?" –Escribió Kanon, el hermano de Saga.

–"Esas son sus lágrimas" –Fue la respuesta de un sujeto que se hacía llamar Shura.

–"Asumes que toma agua y llora hielos? Si no tiene sentimientos" –Milo daba la cara ante el comentario de aquel chico.

–"Son unos inmaduros. Seguro solo hace fotosíntesis y por eso necesita tanta agua" –Otro chico, de celestes cabellos ondulados y cuyo rostro fotogénico destacaba entre los amigos de Milo se incluyó en la conversación.

–"Eso mismo le dije yo. Pero me voy más por la teoría del hombre de hielo" –Nuevamente, Milo respondió.

Fue suficiente para que Camus cerrara la aplicación y respirara con profundidad, mirando hacia el techo en busca de una forma de mitigar los efectos que aquellas burlas infantiles le harían a su carrera. Pensó bastante, e incluso pensó de más en ese chico rubio, en Milo. Recordó que aparte de su último trabajo, lo había visto en alguna parte. Tomó su laptop y buscó a Milo en google, tan solo habían fotos de él, bastantes por cierto. Pero nada incriminatorio. Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando al fondo de su búsqueda, cuando solo aparecían imágenes random que nada tenían que ver con su búsqueda inicial, encontró una captura de lo que parecía ser un adolescente de rubios cabellos siendo golpeado por una anciana con un paraguas.

El enojo experimentado por la fotografía pareció disiparse al reproducir aquel video cuyo título era "Milos Tsergas golpeado por su abuela". Lo recordó inmediatamente y lo reconoció como el petulante adolescente con ínfulas de estrella que le negó un autógrafo a su pequeño hermano Hyoga. Sin más preámbulos, reprodujo el video, de una pésima calidad.

El video comenzaba a partir del momento en que un arrinconado Milo permanecía agachado en el suelo, con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, mientras una señora mayor, su abuela, usando su sombrilla, le regañaba mientras lo golpeaba.

–Yo – No – Te – Crie –Así –Pendejo – Discúlpate –Con –El –Mesero –La dama, sumamente molesta, daba un golpe en la espalda de Milo con cada palabra que decía, mientras se escuchaban risas de fondo, y un guardaespaldas trataba de apartar a la mujer de Milo – ¡Suéltame carajo! Por eso es que lo tienen tan malcriado.

El video si bien no duró mucho, fue suficiente para que Camus lo mantuviese en marcadores. Por ahora no haría nada, a la mañana siguiente evaluaría los daños que la fotografía de Milo había hecho. Intentaría dormir un poco mientras su calma recientemente recuperada se lo permitiera.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Artemiss13 por ayudarme con la letra de "Aguijón En Tu Corazón" :D

**Capitulo II**

 

                Trotar por el parque era una buena idea para Camus, sobre todo para liberar las endorfinas que necesitaba. Afortunadamente, la jaqueca había desaparecido con las pocas horas de sueño que pudo conciliar, y el aire fresco parecía hacerle bien. Era domingo por la mañana, la primavera se mostraba plena y pensó en quizás alquilar una bicicleta. Sin embargo, lo que encontró camino al puesto de alquiler le pareció inusual. Desde lo lejos veía a Aldebarán en lo que parecía ser un puesto de helados. Camus le siguió con la mirada, pudo ver que el vendedor le entregaba dos conos de helado. Hasta ahora todo parecía normal, hasta verlo que se dirigía hasta la parte verde del parque, en un pequeño rincón donde una chica estaba sentada. Encima del césped, yacía una gran tela de cuadros rojos y blancos, y sobre esta, una cesta. Finalmente pudo ver a su representante entregándole el postre a la chica. Camus la detalló bien, esta tenía cabellos verdes y un parecido a alguien a quien había visto. Por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Shaina, la joven que interpretó a Calvera en la última Ova que grabaron. No es que la vida social de Aldebarán le fuese extraña, pero a pesar de todo, aquel era su amigo desde hace varios años, y con la escasa suerte que tenía en relaciones amorosas, le parecía agradable la idea de que su representante por fin conociera a una chica con la que pudiese interactuar.

–Parece que hasta ahora no se ha propasado –Una voz se dejó escuchar detrás de Camus –Ha pasado una hora, y estamos en presencia de un nuevo record –La voz continuaba, cual si fuese narrador.

                Camus se vio obligado a girar, encontrándose a la persona que menos deseaba ver en este momento. Si, se trataba de Milo, quien observó su reloj.

–Una hora y 5 minutos. El grandote ha pasado la prueba damas y caballeros –Milo parecía satisfecho –Y en el próximo episodio, ¿Será este buen hombre el indicado para Shaina? ¿Cuánto durará la próxima cita? ¿Oiremos campanas de boda? ¿Santificaremos a este hombre? No me lo perderé por ningún motivo.

– ¿Así es como ocupas tu tiempo? –Camus le vio con recelo – ¿Espías a tus amigas? Nuevamente, no dejas una buena opinión de ti –Camus se giró de nuevo hasta la pareja, quien parecía conversar amenamente.

–Y seguramente tú estás haciendo un reporte sobre la flora y la fauna silvestre de un parque –Milo estiró sus brazos –Antes de criticarme, procura no hacer lo mismo, aunque ya me confirmas que eres un tipo aterrador, con apariencia de santurrón pero que le gusta espiar –Sacó un caramelo del bolso cruzado que llevaba.

–No veo nada de malo en ver lo que hace mi representante. Después de todo lo conozco bien –Camus no se andaba con rodeos.

–Y supongo que sí es tu esclavo, no tiene derecho a relacionarse con otros –Se metió el caramelo en la boca – ¿Cuánto falta para que le saques el látigo y lo castigues en frente de mi amiga? –Hablaba con la boca llena.

– ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que sucede entre Aldebarán y Shaina? –Camus procuró no mirar a Milo, le causaba repulsión verlo hablar mientras comía aquel dulce.

– ¿Recuerdas el favor que me hizo? Digamos que tiene que ver con el hecho de que ahora ambos sonríen como tontos –Milo masticó el caramelo.

–Ya veo –Nuevamente giró hacia Milo – ¿Entonces Aldebarán tuvo que ver con la foto que subiste? –Camus se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–Lo de la foto fue random. No esperaba encontrarme semejante tesoro –Milo golpeó el hombro de Camus –Te agradezco por hacernos la noche. Aioria estaba algo deprimido por una pelea con su novia y lo necesitaba.

–Entonces no te importará que le envíe algo que lo ayudará más –Camus vio de reojo al chico –Después de todo, los recuerdos del pasado pueden ayudar al presente, más si se trata de Milo Tsergas –Una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del francés.

                Milo abrió sus ojos de par en par, pudo intuir de qué se trataba. El caminar del otro era rápido, por lo cual se apresuró a alcanzarlo, plantándose de frente.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿O piensas jugar sucio? –Milo odiaba en ese momento la expresión que guardaba Camus en su rostro.

–No ando con juegos, Milo –Camus fue directo –No creo que tenga nada de malo en que tus amigos sepan acerca de los eventos que marcaron tu vida, si es que hablamos de lo mismo –Sus orbes azules buscaron el miedo en los ojos de Milo, quien sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono, para desbloquearlo y abrir la aplicación donde la foto había sido publicada.

–La fotografía fue algo inocente. Mira –Milo le enseñó al chico la pantalla de su teléfono, donde la foto ya tenía 1500 “likes” y más de 500 comentarios –A mucha gente le agradó, las fans se enternecieron, varias dijeron que querían cocinarte y hasta una me sugirió que personalmente fuese yo y te pusiera leche, carne y huevos –Milo cayó en cuenta de lo que la depravada fan había dicho –Esta bien, eso sonó terrible y acabo de notarlo pero mi punto es, te hace humano, accesible a tus fans y ayudará a tu carrera.

–Necesitaras más que eso para convencerme de no publicar ese video –Camus se desvió, dispuesto a seguir caminando.

–Dame hasta las 23 horas de esta noche. Si no obtenemos el resultado esperado, entonces borraré la foto, y tú no publicarás el video –Milo parecía seguro de su propuesta –Después de todo, mañana será la grabación y necesitaremos ensayar tanto como sea posible

                Hubo una pausa silenciosa luego de lo dicho por Camus, quien cerró los ojos por un leve instante. Camus respiró profundamente y aspiró, dejando ver sus ojos nuevamente.

–Está bien. Ve a las 19 horas. Sin cámaras, con respeto absoluto a mi casa –Su tono de voz fue estricto –No olvides el libreto, y procura mantener esto a discreción –Sin decir más, Camus se marchó, dejando a Milo respirar aliviado. Finalmente el rubio podía decir que conocía un poco más a Camus y sabía bien que este no andaba con rodeos.

                Sin embargo, una llamada al teléfono de Milo le alertó, gritando a la persona que había llamado. Camus no se encontraba lejos e inevitablemente giró sobre sus talones, encontrando la expresión desencajada y llena de preocupación de Milo. No se tomó la molestia de disimular, pues Milo solo veía su teléfono celular, el cual llevó múltiples maldiciones.

– ¡Maldición! –Milo quiso estrellar su teléfono contra el pavimento –No hay forma de pedir un taxi en este lugar –El chico miraba con desespero a sus alrededores. Esa zona del parque estaba solitaria y la noticia que había recibido le nubló la razón.

– ¿Sucede algo? –Camus se acercó, era inevitable. El chico se veía en demasía angustiado.

–Llamaron del hospital…Mi Giá…Debo ir con ella –Milo casi no podía respirar –Y esta maldita cosa se descargó y no hay ni un maldito auto cerca –El chico parecía roto.

–Ten, llama a quien debas llamar. Mi auto no está lejos, puedo dejarte en el hospital –Camus acercó su teléfono, sin mirar el rostro de Milo. Intuía que para el otro, era difícil mostrarse en una situación tan inesperada y difícil como la que atravesaba.

–Gracias –Sus palabras salieron con agradecimiento, mientras ambos caminaron hasta el lugar donde el automóvil de Camus se encontraba estacionado. Era extraño para Milo o para cualquiera pensar que alguien fuese en auto al parque si se trataba de hacer ejercicios, sin embargo agradecía por ese gesto de rareza que en otro momento vería como extraño y estirado.

                Camus veía la rodilla derecha de Milo temblar, mientras este tenía las uñas de sus manos cerca de los labios, conteniendo las ganas de no comérselas.

–Pronto llegaremos, puedes llamar para saber de la situación –Colocó algo de música clásica con bajo volumen, para tratar de reducir la tensión del ambiente.

–No, estoy bien. Ya llegaremos –Milo sonaba más calmado.

                Durante los siguientes 5 minutos, el absoluto silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que llegaron al hospital. Camus se estacionó y siguió a Milo. Bien el chico podría no agradarle, pero no era motivo para dejarlo solo en un estado en el que podría destruir todo a su alrededor. En recepción Milo pidió información y sin ver hacia atrás, tomó el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso, Camus le siguió. Tras revisar algunas habitaciones, entró a una de ellas en un arrebato, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Camus esperó afuera.

                Transcurridos 10 minutos, un chico con aspecto joven y de cabellos verdes se acercó.

– ¿Es usted parte de la familia? –Preguntó el chico.

–Conozco a uno de ellos –Camus respondió.

–No hay peligro alguno, si gusta puede venir –Aquel joven, que en realidad era un médico interno, era bastante amable.

                Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, encontraron a Milo sentado cerca de la cama, en donde una dama anciana, no mayor de 80 años, descansaba. La misma acariciaba los largos cabellos de Milo con mucho cuidado mientras este mantenía una de las arrugadas manos de ella en su rostro, besándola con ternura y devoción. De cualquier aspecto que Camus podía imaginar en Milo, aquel era el que nunca hubiese pasado por su mente.

–Hola, usted debe ser el nieto de la Señora Tsergas –El chico interrumpió la escena –Mucho gusto, soy el medico a cargo de su caso, puede llamarme Shun –Observó una carpeta que sacó de un pequeño rincón al pie de la cama de la abuela –Sufrió una caída, que afortunadamente no fue severa –Shun sonreía amablemente –Parece que se alimenta muy bien, y toma sus medicinas.

–Milo me obliga a comer todo, y la enfermera que contrató hace unos meses para cuidarme se asegura de que tome las medicinas a la hora –La anciana, que sonreía al responder al joven, tomó una de las manos de su nieto, acariciándola con la mano que antes estaba en los rubios cabellos de este.

–Tiene suerte de tener un nieto como el Señor Tsergas, aunque diría que ha hecho un buen trabajo criándolo –El medico depositó el historial médico en su lugar de origen.

–Por cierto Giá, ¿Cómo te caíste? –Milo solo tenía ojos para su abuela.

–Estaba viendo “La Suripanta Arrastrada” cuando vi tus zapatos tirados en la entrada de la sala, y fui a recogerlos, tuve un mareo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es resbalarme con algo –Aquella confesión hizo a todos mirar a Milo, mientras este se ruborizaba al saberse gran parte responsable de la caída de su abuela.

–Lo lamento Giá –Milo ocultó su rostro en las manos de la dama por unos segundos –Pero ese mareo no es usual –Su atención fue para el médico.

–De hecho pedí hacer otros exámenes, mientras recomiendo que permanezca al menos dos días en el hospital. No tendremos problemas si la enfermera a su cuidado permanece a su lado –Shun tomó notas en el historial que tomó nuevamente.

–Gracias, cualquier novedad le pido que me llame, por el dinero no importa –Milo se preocupó nuevamente.

–Lo haré, solo permanezca calmado, o también terminará hospitalizado –El chico se retiró, Camus permaneció en la sala, esperando el momento apropiado para despedirse, más la conversación entre la dama y Milo había comenzado.

–Llamaré a la productora, les diré que consigan a otro –Milo veía el rostro de su abuela, con gran preocupación.

–No seas tonto. No te enseñé a que fueras irresponsable. Además June se quedará conmigo, y no hay discusión –El carácter de la anciana parecía incluso más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

–Pero June debió estar pendiente de ti y ahora estas hospitalizada –Milo buscaba responsables.

–Pareces pendejo, June fue al baño. Es una persona, no una muñeca, y ella igual que tú, yo y tu amigo –Señaló a Camus –Tenemos cosas que hacer en el baño y no es a tomarnos fotos sin camisa como tu hacías –Camus los vio al verse señalado. Por dentro le parecía gracioso que la dama contara esas experiencias –No se diga más, ni se te ocurra cambiar a June, ella me cae bien. Cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero ir a donde grabas esos dramas –Soltó con dulzura aquella anciana.

–Eso no Giá –Milo pareció ponerse nervioso con aquello.

– ¿Estás haciendo algo que no quieres que vea? Porque según me has dicho, los CDs que grabas siempre tratan de dos mejores amigos que todo el tiempo están juntos en las buenas y malas –La mirada de la abuela, de un azul similar a la que Milo poseía, se hizo penetrante.

                Camus, quien aún traía consigo desde su estadía en el parque una botella de agua de la que tomaba a ratos, casi se atragantaba al escuchar eso.

–Son largas horas de grabación, y será agotador para ti –Milo trataba de dialogar con ella.

–Entonces, muéstrame una parte de lo que vas a grabar –El tono de la Señora Sergas era persuasivo, mezclado con cierta dulzura.

                De nada servía a Milo inventarle la excusa de no tener el libreto, siempre acabaría haciendo lo que la Señora Anastasia Tsergas quería, por lo que si Milo no leía para ella un fragmento del CD drama que grabaría, entonces ella estaría presente. La ironía radicaba en que su abuela aun no conocía la temática que se escondía detrás del género Boys Love, mejor conocido como yaoi, algo que Milo jamás había revelado, pues temía que ella sufriera de una fuerte emoción que atentara contra la fragilidad de su salud al saber lo que hacía. Estaba en un aprieto.

– ¿Entonces? –La anciana abandonó las manos de su nieto y cruzó sus brazos, cual niña pequeña.

–Hagamos esta escena –Interrumpió Camus, quien aún tenía el libreto en su mochila –Capitulo 3, parte 2 –Buscó la mirada de Milo, quien rápidamente comprendió y buscó entre sus bolso cruzado, un poco doblado y lleno de arrugas el libreto, encontrando la parte indicada. Apenas había revisado el libreto antes y no se lo sabía bien, pero por lo visto, aquel fragmento era inocente.

                Camus tomó una silla cercana a Milo y a la Señora Tsergas, aclarando su voz, concentrándose en su personaje, Milo asintió y vio su propio libreto.

–“Gracias…No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda”

–“No te preocupes, es lo que hacemos los mejores amigos”

–“A veces no sé qué haría sin ti…Sin saber que estás a mi lado”

–“Ni yo…No podría imaginarlo”

–“Algún día nuestros caminos van a separarse”

–“Haru…Voy a evitarlo a toda costa…No nos separaremos”

                Con aquella frase, Milo tomó entre sus manos las de Camus, posando su mirada en los azules de Camus. La anciana sonreía con ternura.

–Hora de la medicina –Una chica rubia con ropas de enfermería entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua y lo que parecía ser unas píldoras. Al ver a Milo parecía apenada –Por favor discúlpeme, no fue mi intención dejar a la Señora Anastasia sola –La expresión de June era de casi llanto y pena.

–Descuida, ella me explicó todo, pero va a quedarse un par de días en el hospital –Aun no soltaba su agarre del de un apenado Camus, cuyo rostro lucía un ligero rubor.

–Entiendo, no se preocupe, me quedaré con ella –La chica parecía más tranquila.

–Gracias June –Milo sonreía, de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo –Estos días serán ajetreados pero te los compensaré.

                La chica asintió y le dio la medicina a la dama, mientras Milo y Camus se vieron así mismos con las manos aun unidas, soltándolas torpemente.

–Disculpen, debo retirarme –Camus se levantó de su silla.

–Gracias por ayudar a Milo, muchas veces es atolondrado y se pone nervioso por cualquier pendejera –Replicó la abuela Tsergas.

–No es problema. Hasta luego –Camus se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

–Ve a acompañar a tu amigo hasta afuera, te ayudó bastante –La abuela señaló a Milo como una orden, a lo que Milo asintió, tras besar la frente de la dama.

–Espera Camus –Milo llamó en voz alta al otro desde el pasillo de la recepción, quien detuvo sus pasos.

–Dime –Nuevamente, Camus volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

–Gracias por ayudarme con mi Giá–Milo estaba cerca del contrario ahora –Y gracias por ayudarme con la parte del libreto, aunque no dejaba de tener connotación homoerotica.

–No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella –Camus parecía atravesarle con su mirada –Para empezar, debiste ser honesto con ella desde un principio y decirle la verdad, algo que a estas alturas le haría daño –Hizo una pausa –Aparte, si hubieses leído un poco más el libreto, sabrías que es la parte más suave que encontré. Procura aprenderte el libreto y no nos avergüences, a juzgar por tu forma de leer tan escueta de hace poco –Sin duda, Camus volvía a su frialdad, algo que caía mal a Milo.

–Para eso fui a tu departamento en un principio –Milo se había ofuscado, se sentía regañado.

–Pensé que había sido para buscar como humillarme –Replicó Camus.

–Te expliqué por qué tomé la fotografía, además es una broma que hago a mis compañeros de doblaje –A Milo no le gustaba dar explicaciones de más.

–Somos colegas, no me consideres tu amigo o compañero –Camus se mostró más duro con su expresión.

– ¿Entonces?... ¿El video?... –Milo acababa de recordarlo.

–No es momento de hablar de eso –Camus le cortó –Me retiro –Subió al auto, sin pensar en lo acontecido. A diferencia de Milo era muy poco el contacto que él tuvo con sus abuelos, quienes fallecieron cuando era un niño. Recordó a la aguerrida mujer que golpeaba a Milo y le era impresionante la comparación con aquella dulce anciana que probablemente sufría de senilidad. Le pareció por los momentos inapropiados mencionar el video, por lo que optó irse a su departamento, tomar un baño y leer por completo el guion.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

                Al llegar a su departamento, no necesitó meter la llave en la cerradura. Parecía como si alguien hubiese entrado. En alerta, tomó un bate que estaba detrás de la puerta, y sosteniéndola cual bastón, caminó con cuidado, tan solo para escuchar un rápido ruido que llegó a la sala, en la forma de un cachorro de Husky Siberiano, que llegó a halar el pantalón de Camus.

–Ganimedes, basta –Camus le miró en forma de reproche, cual ordenándole. Más este no se detuvo en su labor, gruñéndole.

–Ganimedes, déjalo –Un niño de rubios cabellos salió de una de las dos habitaciones del apartamento, acercándose al perrito, tomándolo en brazos.

–Hyoga, pensé que estarías fuera de la ciudad, con nuestros padres en la boda del tío abuelo Rinaldo y la modelo de 18 años –Camus limpió el área del pantalón que la mascota había halado.

–No me gustó la boda, y me vine en tren. Perdón por no avisarte –El chico adoptó un tono de pena.

–Está bien, solo que hoy estaré ocupado. Repasaré un libreto de una grabación que empezará mañana –Camus hizo una pausa –Prepararé algo de comer mientras haces tú tarea.

–La terminé en el tren, pero falta algo –Hyoga levantó su mirada a su hermano mayor –Debo entrevistar a alguien a quien admire, y quiero entrevistarte –Aquello fue una firme petición.

                La expresión de Camus fue de sorpresa, casi de halago. No tenía mucho contacto con sus padres debido a la apretada agenda de ambos, por esa razón sabía que Hyoga tampoco recibía mucha atención de ellos, asegurándose de estar para su hermano menor tanto como fuese posible, incluso teniendo una habitación para el niño en su apartamento. Para Camus, ser el blanco de la entrevista de alguna manera hizo a su pecho entrar en calidez.

–Está bien –Camus respondió firme –Después del almuerzo haremos la entrevista –Asintió, aun con su ego silencioso incrementándose.

– ¡Si! –Hyoga saltó de alegría –Voy a tener la nota más alta, y los otros niños tendrán envidia cuando sepan que un actor de doblaje de anime es mi hermano –Dejó el cachorro en el suelo –Descubrí que mi maestra te admira, ¿Podrías darle un autógrafo? –Su rostro era de alegría innegable, hecho que hizo que el ego ascendente al cielo de Camus bajara inmediatamente al ver el verdadero interés de su hermanito.

–Está bien –El tono de Camus fue más serio –Tomaré un baño e iré a la tienda. Busca algo útil que hacer.

                Y con esto una hora transcurrió. Camus fue a la tienda, demorando un par de horas. Podía pedir algo en el restaurante de siempre, pero quería asegurarse de que su interesado hermanito se alimentara bien, aunque eso significara uno que otro percance en la cocina. Cuando regresó, tocó el timbre de su departamento, a modo de que su hermano le abriera la puerta, también como a modo de prueba para él, pues si abría la puerta sin preguntar, el niño se llevaría un regaño por abrir la puerta a un posible extraño.

                Efectivamente, quien abrió la puerta, no era Hyoga. Se trataba de Milo en persona, algo que crispó los nervios de Camus.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Para nada fue del agrado de Camus la presencia contraria.

–Lo más obvio del mundo, vine a ensayar el libreto, desde que no se hizo reunión alguna. Tu hijo me abrió, aunque deberías decirle que no le abra a extraños, no resulte ser un fan obsesionado contigo, un secuestrador, un enfermo, un depravado, un testigo de alguna secta religiosa, un vendedor de Herbalife o peor…

–Un Milo Tsergas que entra sin permiso –Interrumpió Camus –No sé qué le dijiste a mi hermano para hacerte entrar pero no le agradará cuando sepas la clase de pedante de boy band de cuarta que eres –Pasó a un lado del rubio, empujándolo levemente – ¡Hyoga! –Su tono de voz alertó al chico, quien vino a su paso, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

–Me dijo que él y tu eran más que mejores amigos –Habló el niño con voz triste.

– ¿Le dijiste eso a un niño de 9 años? –La mirada fulminante de Camus hacia Milo hizo que este se partiera de risa –Eres un maldito enfermo –Tuvo deseos de lanzarle el paquete de galletas que sobresalía de una de las bolsas de papel que llevaba en sus brazos.

–Lo dice quien maldice frente al niño, amor mío –Milo se limpió una lagrima que corría de su ojo izquierdo, tomando la cerveza que Hyoga traía en la mano –Gracias chico, ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato –Acarició los rubios cabellos del niño.

– ¿Qué trato? –Camus estaba a la defensiva.

–Voy a cantar algo para él, en compensación por el día que fui un ojete desgraciado y no le di un autógrafo –Milo guiñó un ojo.

–Así que le dijiste, y aun así lo dejaste pasar –Camus se dirigió a Hyoga, quien asintió a las palabras de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa –Hagan lo que quieran –Se dirigió a la cocina, para guardar los alimentos y preparar ollas y sartenes.

– ¿Ves Hyoga? Son buenas noticias, no vamos a almorzar hielos –A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Milo –Que sea doble ración para mí –Gritó desde la sala.

–Con gusto agregaré dos tazas más de agua a la sopa –Respondió Camus con amargura mientras se colocaba el delantal y recogía su cabello en una coleta.

–Eso es digno de ver –Milo sacó su cámara, tomando una fotografía rápida –Camus Aubriot, actor de doblaje, rico de cuna, pretencioso de alcurnia, hombre de hielo y esposa perfecta –Nuevamente se reía.

– _Je t’emmerde_ (1) –Camus le dio la espalda a ambos.

                El resto de las horas transcurrió entre ollas y sartenes, prueba de condimentos y cuchillos resonando contra la madera de la mesa. De vez en cuando, Camus observaba a Hyoga y Milo en la sala, mientras jugaban videos en una consola conectada al televisor que el más chico tenía para los días en que visitaba a su hermano mayor. Los gritos de emoción de ambos desconcentraron un poco a Camus, quien tuvo un percance gracias al cuchillo con el que picaba cebollas, cortando un poco su dedo pulgar.

–Hyoga, es hora de sacar a Ganimedes a hacer sus necesidades –Camus se acercó a los chicos, con un tono autoritario, quienes ahora veían con atención un video en la laptop de Camus –Hyoga –Nuevamente llamó al chico.

–Cuando termine el video –El niño respondió en tono respetuoso, sin siquiera mirarlo, algo que desagradó a Camus.

–Hyoga, es ahora –Camus tomó sin permiso la laptop para ver que era aquello que hacía a su hermano ignorarlo. Su cara se compuso en asco, reprochándose por buscarse las cosas el solo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó enojado mientras en la página de Youtube, la reproducción del video **“escorpión contra viuda negra con canción de linkin park de fondo: v”** continuaba.

– ¡Oye! Deja al niño ser, el mundo ya tiene suficientes pedantes estirados contigo –Milo le sacó la laptop de las manos a Camus –Por cierto, el perro está oliendo tu finísima alfombra, sino lo quitas, se la va a mear –Señaló en dirección al cachorro de Husky, quien en efecto, hacía aquello.

– ¡Merde! –Corrió Camus, tomando con rapidez al pequeño can, agarrando la correa de este que estaba cerca de la puerta, saliendo del apartamento antes de que fuese tarde.

                Afortunadamente, Ganimedes supo aguantar las ganas mientras Camus bajaba tan rápido como podía, por las escaleras, a modo de evitar el ascensor para evitar inconvenientes en caso de que este se descompusiera y tuviese que permanecer encerrado por un número indefinido de horas. Sin embargo, el can se tomó un buen rato para encontrar un territorio que marcar, desesperando un poco al chico y agradeciendo que Hyoga lo aceptara como regalo y responsabilidad, o de lo contrario se volvería loco.

–Doy gracias que no tengo que cuidarte todo el tiempo, o tendrías horario estricto –Señaló Camus al cachorro en sus brazos, quien alegremente pasó un lengüetazo en su mejilla. Al llegar al apartamento encontró una escena peculiar y el sonido de la música de fondo. En la sala en efecto, estaba Milo cantando, con lo que parecía ser una bufanda que Hyoga le prestó, al igual que un sombrero Fedora en su cabeza, un accesorio que probablemente utilizaba en su época de solista. Permaneció en la puerta, observándoles en silencio, mientras Hyoga grababa sonriente la presentación de Milo.

 

_“Te gusta molestar_

_Castigo tras castigo_

_Te quieres liberar_

_Del veneno que es mío_

_No vas a escapar_

_Pues como un escorpión_

_Yo te aprisioné, aprisioné_

_Eh-eh_

_Mi picadura no es ni siquiera letal_

_Aunque el delirio en tu cuerpo resulte fatal_

_Aunque no lo sepas te clavé el aguijón_

_Y voy a sanar ese punzante dolor_

_Porque tu corazón, corazón_

_Me pertenece amor_

_Te clavé el aguijón_

_Justo en el corazón_

_Me atrae tu mirar_

_La calle, un patio de juegos_

_Si sales a jugar_

_Si no te miran, son ciegos_

_No te gusta esperar_

_Impaciente, demente_

_Eh-eh_

_Mi picadura no es ni siquiera letal_

_Aunque el delirio en tu cuerpo resulte fatal_

_Aunque no lo sepas te clavé el aguijón_

_Y voy a sanar ese punzante dolor_

_Porque tu corazón, corazón_

_Me pertenece amor_

_Te clavé el aguijón_

_Justo en el corazón_

_Aunque no lo sepas te clavé el aguijón_

_Y voy a sanar ese punzante dolor_

_Porque tu corazón, corazón_

_Me pertenece amor_

_Te clavé el aguijón_

_Justo en el corazón_

_Me tienes enloquecido, el veneno es parte de ti_

_Es mejor ser precavido, el veneno es parte de ti_

_Estoy enloquecido, debo ser precavido_

_Y es que aun y así ya eres mi presa_

_Y es que aun y así esto no cesa_

_Aunque no lo sepas te clavé el aguijón_

_Y voy a sanar ese punzante dolor_

_Porque tu corazón, corazón_

_Me pertenece amor_

_Te clavé el aguijón_

_Justo en el corazón_

_Aunque no lo sepas te clavé el aguijón_

_Y voy a sanar ese punzante dolor_

_Porque tu corazón, corazón_

_Me pertenece amor_

_Te clavé el aguijón_

_Justo en el corazón_

Milo tan solo daba vueltas y reproducía pasos de coreografía de manera torpe, cual tratando de recordar cómo iba el baile que acompañaba su “one hit” y por el cual, varias fanáticas lo amenazaron con denunciarlo si este no se hacía cargo de los hijos ficticios que había concebido de forma imaginaria con estas. Al finalizar aquella presentación, Hyoga guardó su teléfono y Camus finalmente se acercó.

–Milo, filántropo y egocéntrico, recordando viejos tiempos de fama –Camus dio un par de aplausos.

–Lo que sea por mis fans –Milo sonreía aun tratando de recuperar el aire perdido tras la coreografía –Recuerda Hyoga, es una presentación VIP que solo una persona selecta debe ver –Guiñó su ojo y el niño asintió.

– ¿Eso le dices a tus parejas cuando les envías tus fotos y videos? –Aquello emergió de los labios en forma acida y llena de sarcasmo y doble sentido, buscando la expresión de Milo.

–Vaya moral tienes para hablar de esas cosas frente a un niño, cuando me reclamaste por decirle que somos más que amigos –Milo sonreía ladinamente.

– ¡Porque no lo somos! –Espetó Camus sin paciencia, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para servir el almuerzo en la mesa, encontrándose con los cubiertos y platos, junto a los vasos colocados apropiadamente.

– ¿Ustedes lo hicieron? –Preguntó Camus con incertidumbre y extrañeza.

–Pues si –Milo se acercó al cachorro, tomándolo en brazos –Quizás vine sin avisar, no traje nada, le muestro videos de batallas de insectos a tu hermano, pero se cuándo ayudar.

–Gracias –Asintió Camus con respeto, y extrañamente con una ligera y sutil sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios –Hyoga, sirve el alimento a Ganimedes y lávate las manos, y Milo –Observó a Milo mientras se dejaba lamer la cara por el pequeño perro –Lavate las manos y la cara, y por todos los dioses, no te dejes lamer de ese perro, hace poco hizo sus necesidades y se acicaló con la lengua –Camus recordó con eso el “beso” que Ganimedes le había dado y se estremeció, el tambien debía lavarse la cara.

                Tras terminar de almorzar, recogieron los platos y tanto Hyoga como Milo se levantaron, dejándose caer felices en el sofá, aun con sus platos del pastel frio que Camus preparó a base de galletas y pudin de chocolate.

–Hyoga, cuando termine de lavar los trastes, haremos la entrevista, prepárate –Camus hundió sus manos en el lavaplatos, buscando el primer plato para fregar

–Hermano, pues –Hyoga inició con nerviosismo –Voy a entrevistar a Milo –Soltó con algo de temor –El hace la voz de Masaru de “Gundam Labor” y, y –Hizo una pausa –Dijiste que estabas ocupado y estudiarías un libreto, o algo –El pequeño desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño Ganimedes, que ahora dormía tras la comilona, ocultando que la verdadera razón es que aquella serie anime sobre robots era su favorita, y hablar con el seiyuu que prestaba la voz del protagonista le llenaba de entusiasmo, aparte de que sería la envidia de sus compañeros de clases.

                Aquello fue una terrible bofetada al ego de Camus, uno que le hizo perder su estado Zen e hizo que dejara caer el plato que fregaba.

– ¡Opa! –Exclamó con alegría y tono de burla Milo, haciendo que Camus se acercara.

–Hyoga, Milo está ocupado –Camus cruzó sus brazos –Aunque parezca que no tiene responsabilidades, debería estar cuidando de su abuela que permanece en el hospital –Aquellas palabras emergieron de Camus con resentimiento, ira y celos. Suficiente tenía Milo con publicar fotos suyas en Instagram, ahora tomaba su lugar como hermano mayor y nuevamente le hacía quedar como un pesado ante la única persona que en ese momento de su vida tenía su confianza.

                Por su parte, Milo, a quien no le cayó bien bajo ninguna medida las palabras dichas por Camus, involucrando a su “Giagiá” y alegando que no hacía lo suficiente por ella, le hicieron hervir en furia. Sacó su teléfono y buscó la fotografía que horas antes tomó de Camus.

–Habló el señor de familia, el sabelotodo arrogante –Espetó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro –Supongo que no le importará que todos sepan de su faceta como esposa y madre abnegada –Nuevamente ironizó, tan solo apretando unas teclas, manteniendo una sonrisa distinta a la mostrada antes.

                Enseguida, un tono de notificación, llegó al teléfono de Camus. En efecto, en la cuenta de Instagram de Milo acababa de ser publicada la fotografía de Camus en delantal y con el cabello recogido. No suficiente con ello, la misma foto había sido alterada por Milo, con dos puntos notables de rubor en las mejillas de Camus, y stickers de corazones a su alrededor. El respeto de Camus de no hacer público la grabación de Milo siendo golpeado por su abuela desapareció inmediatamente. Buscó el video y enseguida lo publicó.

–La venganza es dulce Milo, espero que sea de tu agrado recordar el vergonzoso pasado –Llevó su teléfono al bolsillo, retirándose a su habitación sin ver a Hyoga, tampoco a un enrojecido de la ira Milo, quien se mordía la lengua para no proferir diversas maldiciones delante del inocente Hyoga, quien mantenía sus manos en sus oídos, tal cual en momentos en que sus padres discutían acaloradamente.

                Milo se despidió de Hyoga, dándole su número telefónico en una tarjeta y asegurándole que podía contar con el siempre que lo necesitase. Camus permaneció en su habitación, tratando de recuperar la calma mientras repasaba el guion que no leyó por completo. Aquel fue el segundo intento fallido para ambos de reunirse y ensayar, algo sumamente necesario, pues el momento cumbre para los protagonistas del CD drama BL requería de un trabajo conjunto de ambos, algo que descubrieron demasiado tarde.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Putain, Ça fait chier!(2)–Espetó Camus desde la habitación, despertando de sorpresa a Ganimedes.

– ¡Me cago en la puta! –Milo expresó en voz alta, olvidando que su abuela dormía plácidamente en la habitación.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Glosario de terminos soeces:

  1. :Que te jodan
  2. : ¡Joder, que putada!



 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Ahora las grandes incógnitas: ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Milo y Camus se han sometido al escarnio público? ¿Las fangirls los amaran a pesar de todo? ¿Qué misterios contiene el libreto? ¿Terminará esto en resultados sexuales? ¿Aldebarán tendrá una segunda cita con Shaina? ¿La abuela descubrirá que es el Yaoi? ¿Hyoga será un niño popular? ¿Ganimedes dejará de lamerle la cara a las personas?

 

Por cierto, los videos de "Animal vs Otro Animal con musica de Linkin Park de fondo" Si existen :P

 

Hasta otro momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
